


Falling pride

by Douche_canoe



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dadza, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Tubbo da satyr, angry Wilbur, dream and techno are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douche_canoe/pseuds/Douche_canoe
Summary: Dream and Techno are sons of The Greek God, Ares and Techno is taking his brother to camp this year with him, ever so hopeful he will finally fit in with people like himBut it’s not going to be as easy as that...
Kudos: 34





	1. Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a bit of fun I’m not sure if I will continually update I think it’ll mostly be when I get round to it :)

Dream shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as his brother, technoblade walked in. Techno looked at him in disgust as dream stifled a laugh.  
“Why can’t you eat a little nicer?” Techno suggested, taking a seat across the table from him.  
“Not- not possible” dream responded around his mouthful  
Techno grimaced and got back up, grabbing his bag.  
“Okay well... you looking forward to camp or...?” He says, rummaging through his bag for his phone  
“Yeah I guess... I dunno” dream swallowed, pushing his chair back to grab his bag  
“You don’t sound very enthusiastic...” techno mumbled  
Dream shrugged and walked to the door, picking up his back pack and slinging it onto his shoulder.  
Dream could feel techno's eyes on him so he plugged in his headphones and pressed shuffle on his Spotify, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling in his gut.  
It’s not that he did like the idea of camp, he just didn’t appreciate the amount of unfamiliar faces guaranteed to be there. Technoblade, contrary to most peoples beliefs, he actually didn’t mind social interactions however dream hated them. He always felt as though someone was judging him.  
Techno looked out of the window next to the front door and grinned.  
“Our ride's here!” He said, opening the door, pointing at the taxi pulled up outside their house. Dream followed his brother down the path to the Toyota.  
Techno opened the back door and clambered in. Dream hesitated before sliding in next to his brother. Techno smiled at him and said a few words to the driver who looked a little confused but nodded and started the engine.  
Throughout the whole journey, dream kept his eyes glued to the blurring scenes outside the window. Suddenly the car pulled to a stop and the driver turned around with a worried expression on his face. Dream looked between the driver and his brother who looked as calm as usual as techno produced a wad of cash and passed it to the driver who’s eyes widened and techno stepped out of the car. Dream pushed the door open, a blast of fresh air hitting him as he shut the door behind him. The car leapt to life behind him and steamed off down the road, leaving dream standing on the curb  
“Hurry up slow coach!” Techno yelled from half way up the hill. Dream shrugged his bag further up his shoulder and began the ascent up the hill. As he reached the top, panting with the effort, technoblade elbowed him, nearly knocking him over.  
Dream looked up, sucking in a breath at the view of camp below.


	2. What in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most of the chapters will be this length as I’m drafting them on paper first...

**Technoblade pov**

Technoblade glanced over at his brother who was gaping in awe at the camp sprawled below. It was Dreams first year, unlike Techno, who was in his second year.  
He heard Dream let out a low whistle which was usually a sign he liked something.  
Techno smiled and began to pick his way down the hill towards camp, taking it all in once again.  
Cabins sat in a uniform shape, carving their way around the field, the pavilion glittered in the late August sunshine and the grass was a green as ever, little daisies sprouting up wherever deemed necessary.  
Technoblade beckoned at his brother to follow who swallowed anxiously before climbing down the hill after him.  
When they reached the bottom, Techno fell back to talk to his brother, pointing out different aspects of camp.  
“Those are the cabins: Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hera, Hermes, Hephaestus...oh that’s our cabin, Ares... Apollo, Athena, Dionysus...that’s the big house. Camp leaders usually stay there. Those are the pegasus stables, err... the training arena is behind those trees over there” Techno pointed across the green.  
He was about to continue but was stopped short by his name being called.  
He turned around to see two younger boys careering towards him at top speed. He braced himself as the blond came crashing into him followed by the brunette.  
“Techno! You’re back!” The brown haired one smiled excitedly  
“I am! How are you Tubbo?”  
Tubbo jumped up and down happily  
“I’m good! Tommy and I saw you come in!”  
The blond, called Tommy, looked at Techno with slitted eyes before exclaiming  
“Look Techno! I’ve grown!” The boy grinned and Techno couldn’t help but laugh. He then remembered his brother.  
“Oh. Tommy, Tubbo, this is my brother, Dream”  
Dream registered the two boys, his eyes widened  
“Wha?” He blinked at Tubbo who looked confused before looking down.  
“Oh yeah! I’m a satyr!” Tubbo kicked his legs which were more like furry, hoofed hindquarters.  
Dream watched the two boys sprinting off in the vague direction of the big house, his face a picture of astonishment.  
Techno slapped him on the back  
‘Ah. You’ll get used to it. Come on, let’s go meet Phil’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written chapter three so I’ll upload that tomorrow :)


	3. The big house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas for those celebrating it :)

**Dream pov**

Once they reached the big house, (which Dream thought the name was a bit of a let down because the place was huge and deserved to be described with a name that sounded more intimidating) Techno knocked on the door, avoiding the large brass knocker crafted into the face of medusa. The door opened and a tall boy stood in the threshold. He looked about Techno’s age with slightly curled and messy brown hair which dropped sadly over his eyes.  
“Hey Wilbur”, Techno smiled at the Wilbur, who regarded them curiously, “Is Phil in?”  
Wilbur nodded and pointed at an oak door opposite them with the number ‘3’ printed onto it.  
“Thanks” Techno said bluntly, shouldering past Wilbur and shoving the door open.  
Dream followed a little more subdued that his brother, conscious of the inquisitive looks he was getting.  
Technoblade shut the door after Dream, letting out a loud sigh  
“He didn’t say anything” Dream mentioned, not sure what else to say.  
Techno snorted  
‘He usually doesn’t. Wilbur’s nice and all but it takes him a while to ‘warm up’. He’s not to great with newbies so I’d stay out his way for a bit”  
Dream nodded, contemplating whether he would like Wilbur or not when Techno rapped his knuckle against another door across the room  
“Just a second!” Came a mans voice of whom Dream presumed was Phil  
Dream took the time to survey the room they were in. The room itself was quite large, the only source of light coming from a large window on one wall. The window had gold trimmed crimson curtains tethered back on either side, revealing a set of statue heads balancing precariously on a group of white marble columns of various heights. The walls were lined with decaying bookshelves, crammed with ancient looking books.  
In the centre of the room was a red and gold fringed Persian rug that matched the curtains.  
All of a sudden, the door flew open and a blond man stood in the frame.  
“Sorry for the wait...Technoblade! Good to have you back man. And... Dream? I’m Phil. Come in, come in!” Phil ushered them inside another room of which Dream presumed was his study, decorated with odd tools and trinkets and mahogany wood furniture giving the room a cozy and warm aura.  
Dream tuned out for most of his brother and the camp leaders conversation until he got a sharp elbow in the ribs.  
He blinked, rubbing his hip dejectedly.  
Phil smiled kindly and repeated his statement.  
“I hope you like it at camp. I’ve left some essentials in your cabin and... I’ll leave you to get unpacked and settled in!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there were any errors please do tell me :)


	4. Ew, people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter foooouuuuurrrr guysssssss :>

**Dream pov**

They trooped out of the big house, or more like, Techno trooped out, dragging Dream by one sleeve. Techno had said he would introduce Dream to his ‘fellow campers’ but Dream was reluctant to believe he would enjoy it.   
Techno lead Dream over to a little group of three campers, all wearing the orange T-shirt’s.  
Techno let go of Dream sleeves and crossed his arms expectantly  
One of the boys looked him over once before continuing his conversation.  
“Eret, Sapnap, George, this is Dream...”  
The guy called Eret looked up at Dream and grinned.  
“Hey!”   
Dream tuned out and apparently was standing there for a while because a shrill noise cut through his thoughts.  
He blinked as everyone got up and started walking over to a sparkling white gazebo on the field  
Techno sighed  
“That’s the dinner bell. Come on”  
Techno glanced at his brother before jogging off to the pavilion.  
Dream followed quietly, briefly glancing at all the unfamiliar faces.  
He sat down next to his brother who barely looked at him as he was in deep conversation with the two boys who had nearly knocked him over earlier.  
Dream wasn’t hungry and pushed his food around his plate.   
He felt as though all eyes were on him even though it was just his imagination going haywire.  
Time trawled by slowly but when it was time to retire to their cabins, Dream let out a loud sigh of relief.  
He beat Techno to their cabin and burst inside, not bothering to shut the door.  
Techno walked in behind him, waving at someone and shutting the door.  
“Jesus Dream. You alright? You ate nothing...” Techno stated, watching him curiously.  
Dream shrugged and flopped on his bed, curling up on top of the covers.  
“Okay...you’re not going to change...” Techno sighed again and walked into the bathroom.  
Dream listened to the familiar sounds of Techno’s out of tune humming, the sound of the tap running and the quiet ticking of a clock.   
His brother turned the lights off and got into bed. An odd silence fell on the room.  
“You know I bought you here hoping you’d talk to someone and maybe make friends. Turns out I’m just wasting my time”  
Dream gritted his teeth  
“I’ll show you ‘waisting your time’” he muttered angrily.  
Techno was always guilt tripping him and he was sick of it.  
Tomorrow was a new day and Dream was going to put on a brave face and prove people wrong.


	5. Oak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah I forgot to upload this yesterday.

**Dream pov**

Dream took one step outside of the cabin and swallowed anxiously. He hadn’t thought this through the previous night, had he? He already felt as though all eyes were on him.  
Behind him, Techno scoffed and shoved him out of the way, jogging over to Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo who were sitting on the grass near the pavilion.  
Dream took a deep breath and walked casually over to a large oak near the campfire pit.  
He was about to start climbing it when a voice called down to him.  
“Hey!”  
Dream looked up and spotted George sitting on a branch, grinning down at him  
“Hi. George?” Dream replied, mustering as much composure as he could  
“Yeah...Dream, am I right?”  
Dream nodded and hoisted himself up the tree to a branch next to George’s.  
“How long have you been at camp for?” Dream asked calmly, trying to find a relatively comfortable posting on the limb.  
The brunette looked thoughtful, his hand over his eyes, blocking the sun.  
He squinted and looked at Sapnap who was lying on the grass below before answering.  
“About two years. You can probably ask Sapnap ‘cuz we came at the same time” George replied fondly.  
Dream nodded cooly before continuing.  
“And you like it here?” He asked, trying to sound unbothered.  
George shrugged.  
“I guess they’re just like a family not many of us had. It’s just like any other camp of boarding school just for ‘special kids’ like us” George laughed at ‘special kids’ as though it had a deeper meaning.  
George frowned suddenly and looked at Dream, studying his face. Dream felt a hot flush climbing up his neck so he looked away self consciously.  
“Sorry”, George apologised ,”I was just wondering if you’d made your mind up about this place already. It’s nice here. Honest to gods, just give it a chance”  
With that, George vaulted off his branch and ran over to Sapnap.  
Dream lay on his branch, running what George had said over and over again in his head.  
He pushed himself upright and looked at the little groups dotted around the field and decided to take heed from George’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing well!  
> And happy New Year’s Eve:)


	6. Splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! I'm back to updating! School and all that jazz <3

**Dream Pov**

Throughout the day, Dream uncovered more of camp his brother had failed to point out, which was to be expected.

He spent most of his afternoon at the canoeing lake with Eret.

Turns out, Eret had been at camp for around seven years, nearly since the start. Only Phil and Wilbur had been there longer.

Dream was going to try and ask a little more about Wilbur but Eret seemed eager to avoid those questions.

He was nice and all but it was almost as if he didn't have an off switch.

Dream nodded polietly, secretly wishing he could be anywhere else but at the lake.

He then had an idea.

"Yo, what's that?" he jumped up and pointed at the lake, feigning confusion.

"What's what?" Eret frowned, watching the calm ripples of the water.

"Right there...see?"

Eret leant closer, his eyes slitted in concentration.

"There's nothing th-" Eret got cut off as Dream shoved him roughly and he toppled over into the water.

He broke the surface with a satfisfying 'sploosh'.

Dream collapsed with laughter, waiting for to resurface and join in.

Slowly, Dream stopped laughing, his amused expression morphing into one of worry.

"Eret? Eret!" Dream paced the bank, his eyes never leaving the waters surface.

All of a sudden, a large transparent tenticle grew out of the water.

Dream took a step away from the bank but it was no use.

The tenticle wrapped around his waist and dragged him into the water, clawing and grabbing at the grass.

As he was pulled deeper, Dream held back a scream so as not to waste the little oxygen left in his lungs.

Suddenly the tenticle slunk away into the darkness around him and Dream began a desperate struggle back towards the surface.

As he broke the water, his consciousness flooding back and the black flecks disappeared from his vision.

"C'mon!" a voice called and a hand was thrust in his face. 

He took it and Eret pulled him ashore.

Dream collapsed, panting, whilst Eret nonochalantly picked dirt out from under his nails.

"Wha- what the-" he managed to say inbetween gulps of air.

Eret grinned and started to walk away.

"Choose your opponents more carefully, Son of Ares"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eret badass bisexual change my mind.


End file.
